I knew it was you
by truttlegirl754
Summary: A party to welcome Sonja into her own body has opened Violets eyes as to how noticeable it is that she likes Aden, but she's seeing that she isn't the only one. A story told through Violets eyes. Mainly a VioletxAden story but their are also various pairings of everyone throughout the story. Rated K to be safe. Also my first story on this site!
1. Party

**Ok! Hi, I'm new here. And this is my first fanfic! Any comments or critiques are welcome! And most of the awesome idea's were from my friend Bunnyluvdeath! Thank you! :D**

**Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Rune factory Tides of Destiny or any characters or places related to that game.  
**

* * *

I did not know that most every one in town could obviously tell that I had strong feelings for you, Aden Until I went to a party with my sisters and some friends. The party was to celebrate you and Sonja being in your own bodies once again.

Everyone was having a good time trying some of Odette's cooking, playing truth or dare, competing in contests, and making jokes. Everyone had a blast during the prank calls as well.

Most of the prank call plans involved Father Gerard or Bacchus since they were about ready to come home from a late night at the bar. But when we decided to let Elena do the call, since she does not sound like herself when she is tired (though she normally is tired) it kind of went a little too well.

She started out by calling Father Gerard.

"hello?", she was tired so she didn't laugh hysterically or snicker like all the rest of us were doing.

"hello?", a slurred and tired Gerard answered. We all inched closer to the phone.

"What do you want?" Elena rudely answered in a voice that sounded similar to a boys.

"Wha-...wait you called me!" Gerard hiccuped a little and we started to giggle. Getting a hard stare from Elena and a "shh!' from everyone who contained their giggles.

"No. I'm sorry sir but it seems that you were the one called me at such a late hour." Elena was doing a great job at not laughing.

"Um...wa-wait... who is this again? Wait...*hic* did you just say that I called YOU? Sorry sir but I picked up a rin-...ringing phone...", this time Elena had a smile spread on her face as she continued.

"No, Sir you listen to me! You can't just wake me from my sleep and expect me to believe such a thing as me calling you! You are either prank calling me or you are drunkenly dialing random numbers on your phone. Either way I'm not going to stand for it any more! Now tell me your name at once!", She finally had a laugh break through to her and she quickly put the phone away form her mouth as she busted up laughing.

"O-ok then sir! My... name is...um...Oh Gerard...wait...I don't have to tell yo-*hic* you my name...", the line went silent as he hung up with some trouble and we all giggled and laughed. Congratulating Elena on a job well done.

"Oh I'm not done yet! Watch this!" She picked up the phone and dialed his number again.

"Ok sir I have contacted Mikoto and she is on her way to lock you up for disturbing me.", She pointed at sierra and mouthed to her to go knock on Gerard's door. We just listened and tried not to laugh.

"But Mikoto works for me! An she knows that *hic* I would not d-do such a thing...", We heard a knock on his door and Sierra trying to sound like Mikoto saying "Your under arrest, Gerard for being drunk on a night like this and prank calling a man in the inn who is very unhap-", just then she burst out laughing as Gerard opened the door and saw who it was. He joined in the laughing too, Sierra put him to bed and told him to get some sleep. Saying, "That was great Elena, you really had him!" before hanging up the phone and running back.

We then wanted to have some fun at truth or dare. We got in a circle and Odette started it off.

"Ok! So, who wants to start?", She was having a fun night and had a huge smile obviously ready to play.

"Me!", Sierra giggled and had her hand shoot strait up in the air, waving it around to get noticed.

"Ok then!", Odette had a plan in mind, I could tell from the way she mischievously looked at Sierra.  
"truth or dare?", she had an evil smile take over her excited one.

"DARE!" Sierra courageously shouted out.

Odette couldn't contain herself but Sierra wasn't phased by her wolfish grin. "Fine then. I dare you to go and find the ghost down in the cave by the ocean!"

"No problem! There isn't even a ghost there! I've checked.", Sierra shot up and ran out, We all followed to make sure she did what she was supposed to.

She ran strait through to the cave and we all went to the other side. Odette handed Lily a white sheet and smiled. Lily through it on and gave us all a twirl. She walked in the cave with a wiggle to appear more ghostly and we all perked up our ears for the scream. It never came instead we heard a gasp, a thump and then Sierra laughing hysterically.

"Nice try guys!" Sierra triumphantly shouted walking out with a sheet in one hand and Lily on the other with a scrape on her knee.

"Sorry guys. I fell again!" Lily giggled and tried to walk but ended up cringing at the pain in her knee. We took her home and I gave her some medicine to help with the pain.

when we were all back in the circle, Sierra closed her eye's, put her finger in the air and twirled it around until she was satisfied then pointed at Maerwen saying "I pick you!"

Maerwen got a nervous look on her face as she interrupted Sierra "Truth!"

"Awww! Fine then...hmm. Oh I got it! Is it true that you are not a good sewer?", Sierra was clearly disappointed that she didn't get to choose a dare.

"...yes, it is true that I am not the best sewer."

Maerwen looked around and her gaze stopped on me. "Ok Violet, truth or dare?"

I had to think. Truth wouldn't be as bad as dare but Maerwen was nice and I knew she wouldn't choose something too hard for me either way. "Tru-", I was interrupted by a rustling in the closet that grew until the doors exploded open and Joe and Aden popped out of the doors. Their faces as red as a rose.

"EAVESDROPPERS!" Everyone shouted while Sonja got a pillow and started hitting the boys with it. We all joined in shouting 'pillow fight!' until Joe wrestled us to the ground and sat on me, Maerwen, Electra and a sleepy Elena. While Aden had the rest.

"Hey, no need to fight! We just want to join in!", Joe said with a big smile.

"Fine! Then it's your turn Joe!" Sonja had stern look on her face but she was going to have fun with this.

"truth or dare?" she calmly stated.

"Dare, isn't it obvious?"

"Ok, ok. I dare you to play dress-up with us!" Joe's cocky smile faded into embarrassment. "What's the problem Joe? Too scared?" Sierra teased, sticking her tongue out.

"N-no, I'm not scared! It's just that... Come on Aden we have some cool stuff to do away from all these girls!" He grabbed Aden by the shoulders and started to drag him but he stopped and gave Joe a big grin.

"Nope, I'm not going until you finish this dare." Aden dug in his pockets and pulled out one of Sonja's hats, which he always carries around to see who would look good with it on, walking towards Joe. There was a click as I locked the door. We all grabbed something out of our pockets or on the floor, and crowded Joe, He looked utterly afraid.

After everything was done Joe had on one of Maerwen's maid outfits, Multiple pink belts, huge sparkly ear rings, a heart necklace, Sonja's hat, and tons of make-up. We combed his hair and held it together with hair pins. He had a look on his face that let us all know that he would never eaves drop on any of us ever again.

It was all fun but then they started talking about crushes and boys, which got rid of the boys thankfully. I felt a little strange when it was my turn to talk, but lily spoke up for me.

"Oh I think its not too hard to guess who violet likes!" Lily laughed and everyone joined her.

"W-what do you m-mean by that!?", I stubbornly put in. I could feel my cheeks flame, glad that Aden had left.

"We all see it violet. It's not a bad thing to have a crush." Sonja kindly added. She always knew how to cheer someone up. But I thought that her and you, Aden made a better couple then me. She seemed kinda' sad too.

"Your turn Sierra! I think you have us all stumped!" Electra called out. I think she just wanted to them all off of my case for who I like.

"Wow! Really?! Ok...um...lets see here..." Sierra kept glancing at Sonja with a nervous look. She knew that Sonja had every guy wrapped around her finger by now, and everyone knew that Sierra had a thing for her best friend Joe who Sonja said she liked when it was her turn. I felt kind of bad for Sierra. Of course there were very few options for guys in this town, and tons of girls to pair them up with.

"I guess I have to say the same as Sonja! Nya-ha-ha!" Sierra burst out laughing and tried to hide the blush that came over her. James was the only guy that everyone so far left out. But it was Electra's turn now and James was at the top of her list. She is always talking about how she adores his hat and wants one for herself.

The rest of the night went on slowly and I ended up leaving early from embarrassment because everyone I talked to would bring up you, Aden and my face would light up. I'm not too sure how I'll ever live this down. I just hope you haven't noticed.

Later that night when I couldn't get to sleep from having thoughts of...you, pop into my mind I got up for a late night snack. Odette seemed to have the same idea. During the party she didn't tell anyone who she liked. But I have a feeling its the same as most of us. Aden.

"Hey, Odette. What are you doing up so late?"

"O-oh... Hi Violet. I, um just, couldn't get to sleep. So I um, just wanted to do...something that would get my mind off of-"

"Aden?" I asked. Even though I already knew the answer.

"...Yes."

"I know how you feel. It's ok."

"Thanks sis. Want the other half of my sandwich I made? It's a new recipe." She tore the sandwich in half as evenly as she could and handed me the bigger half. I bit into it and smiled. She was such a great chef.

"mmmm! Thats really good!" I wasn't too hungry but I didn't want to be rude so i took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it!" Her face which was sad when I started talking to her was now starting to smile.

"Yeah... Good night Odette." I turned to leave and heard her whisper good night back.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard a thump and knew that we had a spy. I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs that spy turned out to be Lily. Another sleepless sister.

"Oh my! Guess I've been caught red handed!" Lily joked as I helped her up.

"H-how much did you over hear?"

"...All of it. I-I went to go and check on you since I couldn't get to sleep and I heard your door shut."

"Oh. You can't sleep either? Why is that?"

"..." Her cheeks reddened. And I knew it was you, Aden.

"Same reason you two are up." She finally muttered laughing to cover up her embarrassment.

Odette was coming up the stairs now and when she turned to corner to see both of us awake, she seemed to know why.

"Ok! Fine, I'm sorry that I brought up the whole crush thing. It seemed to have ruined all our sleep!" she started to giggle and all three of us blushed.

* * *

**Ok! that was it! First chapter from my first story! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. A late start

**Chapter 2! I fixed some issues regarding chapter 1, and Am already starting on chapter 3!**

**disclaimer: I, again, do not own Rune factory or anyone or thing that is in that game.**

* * *

I awoke in the morning to the aroma of Odette's cooking. Since I normally wake up when she is still sweeping I new I slept in.

I searched around the room to find my work outfit and switched form my pajama's to my normal attire. All except for my nurses hat, which I seemed to have misplaced. Forcing me to put on whatever I could find which so happened to be a red headband that you made by yourself and gave to me as a birthday present. I always thought that it was cute but it might just be because you made it.

I headed downstairs and was greeted by a singing Lily and a some what sleepy and cranky Odette. Both of them seemed tired and upset, my guess is, thinking about you.

"Well looks like you are finally awake!" Odette rudely announced making a few diners eating breakfast look this way.

"Sorry! Its not like I have an alarm clock in my room!" I calmly yet also rudely replied.

"Hey! It's ok! She's awake now. We can all calm down and continue on our day." Lily seemed flustered at the attention we were getting from the guests who over heard our spat.

On our way to the bath house we ran into Maerwen and Electra sweeping the front of the De Sainte-Coquille mansion.

"good morning Violet. Come by around 10 am and we'll get to work on the flowers for the flower festival." Maerwen smiled at me.

_The flower festival!?_ I thought. _How could I have forgotten the flower festival?_

"Good morning Lilly, Odette and Violet. Running kind of late this morning aren't you?" Electra gave us all a teasing smile.

"Sleepy head here slept in." Odette pointed at me and I blushed.

We continued to the bath house and the warm water felt good as it covered my aching body. It calmed my nerves and relaxed my muscles from last nights contest to see who could do the most push ups. Sierra started that idea and Elena won the contest with about 20 in one minute. I lasted up until five. I'll admit it I'm not the strongest girl. The steam cleared away my frustrations as to Odette's rude comments.

Out side of the bath I overheard you, Aden, and Pandora talking about something to do with taking over the world again. You didn't seem to interested and your attention was on a butterfly flitting about around some flowers. But you seemed focused up when she asked you a certain question. It got my attention too.

"Minion! I command that you accompany me to the flower festival!" She hollered in a loud voice but brought down the volume as she heard an echo and blushed. "Are you asking me out?" you said raising your perfect eyebrows. "N-no! Of course not! I j-just wanted you to accompany me to the festival and talk about our plans!" Pandora spoke fast and all the words got tangled together sounding like one word all together. "Ok. I'll _accompany_ you to the festival." You teased. When she realized your answer the red in her cheeks disappeared and she smiled like an idiot.

Did you really just agree to got to _my_ favorite festival with _Pandora_?! How could you?! _My_ favorite festival and you go with the girl that always has you rolling your perfectly gorgeous eyes, the girl you admitted to ignoring and talking to someone else to get her away from you because of how much you despise her conversations!? I only had one word in my mind. Why?

After all my thoughts were gone and I focused on you again, you and Pandora had turned your attention towards me. You were staring at me. Then I realized that, that whole time I had been standing there. Staring at you.

My face turned so hot I thought lava was on it. I turned around and sped off down the hill towards the church as fast as I could. Tears stinging my eyes from embarrassment and a crushing realization that with you going to the festival with her, you could not go with me and what would happen if you started to date her!? What would I do then!? My vision was blurry and I hardly noticed Joe and Sierra run in front of me. I fell backwards but a firm yet kind grip caught me. And I knew it was you. I didn't even have to hear your voice to know.

"Hey Joe! Watch it!", you hollered after the already disappearing Joe.

"Sorry bro!" his faint yell echoed in my head I was stunned at everything that had just happened. It took me some time to process it all.

"Hey, Violet. Are you ok?", You were worried about me. You had caught me and were worried about me, even after what you did all my anger melted away. I slowly turned around to face you and froze at how cute your hair was. A light gray with a small hint of blue. Your eyes were gorgeous as they always were with their bright sea blue coloring, and your smile, your perfect smile was so irresistible to kiss that I had to look at the ground.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm fine t-thank you for catching m-me." I stammered. I didn't want to look at your face so I turned and headed towards my garden in front of the church to water the flowers.

As I watered my pretty dew covered plants and got my mind off of you and the flower festival, I heard the two orphans, Kelsey and Quinn playing in the church plaza. I turned around and saw Kelsey sweating and trying hard to catch Quinn who seemed unfazed by her running. Kelsey stopped running and caught his breath looking up at me, his face grew red.

I gave him a warm smile and waved my hand for him to come over here. He slowly walked my way, his face getting redder with every step. "h-hello Violet." He grabbed his coat and looked at the ground shaking. I felt so bad for him. Ever since he told me that he loved me and I turned him down making him cry, I felt as if I had to make it up to him. I pulled out a flower and handed it to the blonde little boy saying "If you want to go inside its ok. I'll talk to Quinn and make sure its ok with her." He smiled at that, took the flower and ran inside mumbling a small thank you as he left.

I continued to water my pretty flowers and heard a small and forlorn sigh off in the distance. Turning around revealed it to be a quite sad looking Sonja sitting on the benches across from the church, watching a rather worn out Joe following a very hyper Sierra.

I grabbed a moondrop flower and headed her way.

"Hi Sonja, you ok?", I handed her the flower and she took it trying to smile and hide her eyes which seemed as though tears were about to burst from them at any moment. "I-I'm ok Violet thank you for the flower...Its...It's just that, When I first got my body back I went to talk to everyone and Joe said that I was the girl of his dreams and he wanted to go out with me. I wasn't quite ready for that yet, and I said that! He said that he would keep trying then and ask me later. But... He hasn't talked to me since and he's hanging out with Sierra more then he used to!" Sonja spat Sierra's name. "And now I think that I might have ruined my chances with h-him!" She broke out into tears and I just gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well I think that he is just playing hard to get or trying to see if you notice him..." I trailed off as I felt eye's staring in this direction and turned my head to see Joe and Sierra taking a break from causing trouble and running around. Joe was staring strait. At. Sonja. My smile widened. "see!", I twitched my head in his direction and she turned hers to look. She sniffed and laughed at Joe making an embarrassed face at her before looking back at Sierra who was talking his ears off. "You're right, Violet! Thank you, thank you so much!" She got out of the bench wiped her tears and headed towards the elevator with a skip in her step.

I was on my way back to my garden once again and remembered that I was supposed to be meeting Maerwen to prepare for the flower festival. Thinking of the festival brought a feeling of sadness to me and I felt tears forming. _Why?_...

I blinked the tears away and headed off to the De Sainte-Coquille mansion to help prepare the flowers.

Upon my arrival at the mansion I noticed that the time was 10:24. I was late. I ran through the doors and upstairs to Maerwen's room only to remember that she is probably in her garden. I ran downstairs and outside into the garden. She hadn't waited for me. I don't blame her though, I wouldn't have waited either.

"There you are!" Maerwen sounded angry but her face had a smile. She really does enjoy gardening.

"S-sorry... Maerwen I-I forgot and...ran he-here but I-"

"It's ok Violet! I was joking. I know you're kinda' having a weird day. I expected you to be late!" Her smile got bigger as I bent down to help her transfer some flowers into a pot in an arrangement to suit our needs.

We decided to have a rainbow theme this year. I had most of the pretty colors like pink and purple but Maerwen had all the exotic colors like blue and orange. We ran out of exotic colors fast and had to go back to the original style of pretty arrangements mostly pink which we have a surplus of.

"Hey, Violet? Do you remember how. At the party. We, um...",I could tell what was going to be brought up. I just let her finish just to make sure. "We, well we were talking about boys. Well, I noticed that you never really answered. Everyone else did. I-is it true that you like...him?", I knew she would bring you up. Just not in that way. I knew what she wanted me to say. But I will tell her the truth, she is my friend after all. "Well I thought it was obvious. Everyone at the party could tell.", As it turned out she still had something to say and interrupted me, as I started talking, so did she. "I just wanted to make sure, because. I don't really see you as the person to like him and-", We were both cut off by the other one noticing we both were talking.

"You can go first. What did you say?", I thought that you would have something better so say than I did so I let my friend go first.

"Oh. ok... Well I just wanted to say that, Everyone said that it was obvious but I don't see it. So I was wondering if it was true. Because...well I like him. and If you, my best friend, likes him too then that would be strange for me to...well...", She rambled on and on about how she liked him and it would be weird for her to like him if I like him and blah, blah, blah. Another person better suited for you than me. A person who ,no doubt, would do 'anything' for you. I could not believe that...that you were such a likeable person. Why did you have to take my heart and then take all my friends hearts as well?

Tears threatened my eyes again but I blinked them away. _I'm sorry Maerwen._ I thought. _But I have to break your heart. The truth hurts. A lot._

"M-maerwen...I do like him. It would be ok for you to date him if he wasn't already going to the flower festival with someone. Pandora asked him out and he agreed. Almost without hesitation." My heart ached at the look of loss on her face. She looked like she was trying to convince herself that it was ok, but failed. So I had to do it for her. She is my friend after all._  
_

I threw my arms around her and whispered "It's ok. I know how you feel." Into her ear. We got out of the hug, dried our eyes and continued on the flowers. both at a loss for conversation.

At the end of the day I walked home and hung out with Odette and Lily at the bar. Going to bed early and crying myself to sleep at my loss on the festival.

And you.

* * *

**I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did typing it. And it ok! Violet is gonna be happy...soon! *evil smile!***


	3. Nightmare

_I looked around. I was in the church plaza. It was the flower festival. Everything was grey. There was no color. Except for shades of black, white, and grey. There was a strong wind. I kept blowing my head to turn in a direction I didn't want to look for some reason. I gave in when the power of the breeze grew too strong._

_I saw you. You and her. You two were laughing. Having a good time. She, Pandora, looked into your eyes. She was mesmerized. She said something to you. A joke? A story? Something that made you laugh. It made you smile at her._

_But then you said something back to her. It made her made. It made her cry._

_You looked in my direction. But you looked right through me. A distant look on your face. She gently grabbed your chin. Blinking away her tears. She brought your ear to her mouth and whispered something. You didn't like what she said. You pulled away, but her grip was too strong for you._

_A purple haze covered you. And you fell. Limp. Motionless. Lifeless._

_I gasped. And herd some sobbing I turned around to find the source of the noise only to see all my friends and sisters crying. They could not move towards you. They could not help you. All they could do is cry for you._

_ I could move. I could help you. I could save you and warn you. But you don't notice me. You don't see me. You don't hear me._

_I looked at her. She was smiling down at your body. Then she looked up and smiled at me. She said a word. One word. I couldn't hear._

_The wind blew hard until I found myself at her feet. The word she said seemed to be swirling around her. And it made itself to my ears. The word swirled around me. I couldn't stop hearing it. It echoed and replayed itself to me many, many times._

_Never._

_My thoughts from before tumbled into my mind. It was said in her voice. And she had changed some of the words. Replacing them with that terrible word._

_'I could NEVER move. I could NEVER help you.' Her painful words taunted themselves in my mind. I threw my hands to my ears trying to not hear or remember the rest. But the volume increased and her laughter entered into the background as the words continued. 'I could NEVER save you and NEVER warn you. But you NEVER notice me. You NEVER see me. You NEVER hear me.'_

_I whimpered at what the words were telling me. I looked up to see her. She continued to talk. The words still swirling in my mind as her own tear jerking words melded into my own fears. "He will NEVER love you. He will NEVER feel your touch. He will NEVER see your tears fall for him. He will NEVER hear your voice calling out his name." She sneered at me. As I trembled on the floor. Hearing the never ending words!_

_I was scared. I was cold inside and out. I felt as if my heart was glass. And it just exploded inside me. Spreading its painful shards everywhere. The pain. The fear._

_I sucked in as much air as I could and screamed a blood curdling scream._

* * *

I sat straight up in my bed and let the never ending scream ring out. When it stopped, I sat in my bed and let the tears fall coating my blanket in the salty water that soaked through to my clothes.

"Violet!", My door burst open as Lily, Odette, Mikoto, and Sonja came into my room. Lily rushed up and hugged me so tight i was suffocating. Odette stood in the middle of the room and stared with horror in her face. Mikoto had her weapon drawn and concern was the only emotion on her face. Sonja was shaking and looked on the verge of tears.

"V-Violet! What happened? Are you ok?!" Lily sobbed into my shoulder. I just sat. there dazed. Thinking. _That was a dream?! It was fake? Why? _"Violet! Say something! What's going on!?" Lily was freaking out and started to shake. "I-I... Ha-had a b-bad dre-dr-dream...T-thats a-all." I managed to mumble between sobs and and uncontrollable shiver that took hold of me. I was cold. Really cold.

"Fetch her some warm water. Now!" Mikoto instructed Sonja, and she rushed off to do so. Odette came up to me. and put her hand to my forehead. She reeled back. "Violet! Your burning! Are you ok? What's going on?" I honestly don't know.

"I drank the warm water that Sonja handed me. I thanked her and then relayed my nightmare to everyone. Pausing every once in a while to catch my breath or to calm my shivers.

After I finished explaining it to them they all just sat in silence. We all just sat there not speaking for at least 20 minutes. Odette finally broke the silence saying she was going to make me some soup to help me feel better. Lily got up to help and when they left the talked in the hallway. We could all hear them though they tried to keep quiet.

"Did she just say that Pandora killed Aden!?" Odette asked. trying to whisper but failing. "Yes. Why I don't think its that bad." Lily sounded confused. "Don't you remember that one time when Violet dreamed that a witch broke into our house and stole my teddy bear? then the next day she stayed in my room only to find someone actually trying to steal it?", I remember that. I was convinced that it would happen and no one believed me. So I had to save her teddy. "yea. but you don't really think that could happen again do you? It's just a dream?", Odette sounded like she was mad at lily for not seeing something so obvious. "Lily! every time she has a dream with someone or something magical, it comes true! She's come to me countless times saying dreams and then they come true!" Mikoto and Sonja exchanged worried glances. They headed out to keep them quiet. something was going on.

"Hey! Be quiet! She can hear you in there!" Sonja scolded. "S-she can? So she heard every word?" some footsteps told me someone was pacing. they all walked away and talked in a volume that I couldn't hear. It seemed like an hour before someone came back to check on me. It was Odette with some soup for me.

"So. Um what are you guys talking about? Are you saying that someone is going to hurt Aden?" I couldn't help but feel the tingle in my spine. "...W-well. Um we have been talking and every time you tell us a dream you have with a witch, wizard, sorceress ect... They always come true." I was silent for a moment and took in what she said. Aden was going to die. Someone was going to hurt Aden. Was Pandora going to do it? "Ode-!" She left the room before I could ask her.

I gave up waiting for someone to come back and went to sleep again. I woke up in the morning to Maerwen by my side holding her hand to my forehead. "You are going to be ok Violet. What they said last night, don't think about it too much. Mikoto is going to be watching Aden closely." Maerwen seemed concerned about you. "Are you going to be ok taking care of the decorations by your self today?" I tried to say but it turned out to be more of a strangled cough than anything. "Yea... that's actually why I came here. I would like your opinion on this arrangement.

She held up a pot with dark pink flowers on the left and the colors faded to a lighter hue as they moved to the left. I guess she wanted to stick with the rainbow idea. "It looks good. But are you sure that we have enough? I have some flowers in my room if you need any. Drop by any time!" I smiled and felt a little warmer. She grinned at me, got up and walked away.

It was about time for Odette to be bringing me some more soup today. But she is already late. What could be taking her so long? I got out of bed with little trouble and hobbled to the door. I hadn't walked in hours! It felt good. I opened the door, only to find Pandora. She seemed to be rehearsing something. And looked flushed when she saw me.

"V-violet?! You are supposed to be in bed getting well!", She stammered. I could see through her act! I wanted to scream at her. _Witch!_ but I held my tongue. "Well, um...I know what you think of me. And what you think that I am going to do. But you must understand that I personally see no reason for everyone to be freaking out.", She talked slowly as if she was still rehearsing. I just didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Why are you here?! And what are you talking about?", I rudely stated, Holding back some words I had. Why am I being so careless? What is the matter with me? I'm never this mean. To anyone! "I-I just wa-wanted to tell you t-that...can we talk in your room?" I stepped out of the way and held the door open as she walked in.

She sighed with relief, "Thank you, Violet.", I nodded and sat on my bed. eagerly waiting to hear what she had to say. But she didn't talk for a while. I had to start the conversation it seemed. "So, W-why did you come here. And w-what do you mean by we don't have to worry?", I tried to sound calm but ended up failing, and stuttered anyways.

"Well, they seem to think that, if a magical being is involved with your dream, that what ever they do will happen in some way or another.", she paused, thinking her next words carefully. "I don't think that you have to worry about anything bad happening to Aden... Because...I-...I don't have as much magic as everyone thinks I-I do, and I might just improvise a little t-too much when... explaining my powers...", I could not believe my ears. Pandora, the girl who is always talking about taking over the world is not as magical as everyone thinks. That means my dream was just a dream. It won't happen! I could not control the smile that over took my face. It soon faltered when I thought of something.

"But Pandora, You do have SOME magic don't you?", I sure hope she said no. "Yes, of course I do! Just not enough that you should worry..." she seemed to be holding something back. "What is it? You have more to say, I know you do." I kindly urged her. She sighed. "It seems as though you are more observant than I though. I...was born from a human mother and a...magical father. I took my fathers ambition to take over the world, some of his magic as well, and my mothers ability to have as little magic as possible." I was speechless. for a moment. Then felt as though I had to comfort her. I got up walked over to her and gave her a hug. She stiffened at my touch, probably expecting to be hit, but hugged back when she discovered my intentions were kind.

"Thank you, Violet. You are truly a good friend." I released her from my hug and smiled at her. I now have another friend to welcome. I was about to speak when Pandora continued. "I-I don't want you to not trust me. I know how much you feel for Aden. So...I want to help you." I knew what she was going to say and tried to stop her, "P-Pandora! Don't do th-", she put her hand up, and gave me a sad but warm smile. "Shhh. It's already done. You are free to ask Aden to the flower festival. He is no longer going with me." My heart sank at her expression of sadness. She liked him as much as anyone.

But before I could say anything. She stood said goodbye and walked out. I just made another friend and I broke her heart. Great.

* * *

**Ok! chapter 3! did you like it? please review. I need to know how good or bad I am at this! :P**


	4. Festival

**Ok! chapter 4 is done! It might get a little...bloody near the end. so those who dont want to read that can just skim over it or what ever! enjoy! :)**

* * *

All day yesterday I was worried about what Pandora did for me. I know she wanted me to trust her. And I now know that she is trustworthy. But I am not going to take away what she rightfully earned. I helped Maerwen with the flowers, I felt well enough to help out by noon, and she enjoyed my company. I told her about what Pandora had done and she felt bad. Even though I knew she would leap at the chance.

Later on I told Mikoto, when I trusted myself to get the wording right. She trusted me, as any fried would, and did not follow Aden around as much. She still kept an eye on him though.

At Dinner time, When I was helping Odette with the dishes. An idea came into my head. A good idea. I would prove to Pandora that I trusted her by giving back what she gave to me. And if she declined then I would have to go to another one of my friends that I trusted.

When the bar was opening. I saw through the window, Pandora headed off to her 'minions' house or other whys known to her as 'headquarters'. I calmly left the inn and headed towards Pandora. "Hey! Pandora! wait I-I want to talk to you!" I shouted. She seemed to hear but was too busy to turn around. "Pandora! I want to talk to you! Please!" I shouted a little quieter since I was starting to get stared at from passerby's.

She got to Aden's door and turned around. I grabbed hold of her scarf and that seemed to catch her attention. A little too well. Her face was fuming with anger at the looks of it. But her face calmed when she saw me cowering away from the painful eyes. "Oh, Violet. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She still seemed mad at me for grabbing her scarf. Whats the deal?

"I don't want you to have to give up on your dreams just because I had a bad one." I smiled a little at the some-what joke I made. "So, If you would come and hang out at the bar until Aden arrives, I think I can work something out." She opened her mouth the object but I raised my hand. I'm not really the intimidating kind but I tried my best at giving her a commanding look. I seemed to amuse her.

"No. Violet I did that for you to have your dream. I have waited 400 years for one of my dreams to come true and I think I can wait a little longer for another one.", She put her hand on my shoulder gently and gave me a warm smile. "No! Pandora! I know that you want me to trust you on this but... I already trust you! You are my friend! Please let me do this for you."

"Oh, Violet, Violet. It's not that I want you to trust me! I already know that you do. I helped get Sonja and Aden into their own bodies after all. I found someone else. Someone who won't ignore me because of me being me. I see Aden is not happy with me as anything more than just a friend. I saw that. I told him that. And I want you to have what you want." She smiled. So did I. She meant that. "Thank you Pandora."

"No. Thank YOU Violet." she patted my shoulder once again and turned to go into Aden's house.

I was so happy. But I didn't want to seem selfish so I headed over to the De Saint-Coquille mansion and up the stairs to Maerwen's room. She was reading a book. Obviously a romance novel from the hearts on the cover. She looked up at me and greeted me with a small wave. She scooted over on her bed and motioned for me to sit down next to her. So I did, as she finished the chapter in her book and bookmarked the page.

"Hello, Violet! What brings you here?" She seemed in a good mood. It must be a happy part in her book. "I just wanted to talk to you about a few things.", I looked around the room trying to seem happy as well, I was tired from the run over here. "A few things...Like what kind of things. Come on, tell me!" She seemed excited like she knew what I was going to tell her.

"Well, things like... do you have anyone going to the flower festival with you?" I played with the strings on my dress. Acting as if what I was saying wasn't as big a deal as it actually was. "No...No, no no no I am NOT going with you! How could yo-" I giggled and fell backwards laughing! "N-no! Maerwen! Th-that is hee hee... That's not what I came over here to ask!" We both had a laughing fit utill we could breathe again. I wiped a tear from my eye. And she sighed with relief.

"Good. You had me worried there. No I do not have anyone, male or female, inviting me to the festival." she joked as she nudged me with her shoulder. "Well. would you maybe, like to go with Aden?" She looked at me as if I was pulling a mean prank. "Violet, if this is a joke I'm gonna-" "Nope! It's not a joke! I can arrange that for you. He isn't going with Pandora anymore so you are free to go with him." A smile twitched its way to her mouth. She nodded and stood. I hopped up and together we strolled to the bar.

We sat at the table on the bar stools waiting for it to get dark outside. That is normally when Aden comes. After a while, when he didn't come I started getting a little flustered at the looks I was getting from Maerwen. I really hope that this works out. I don't want to break her heart again! Oh please, please, please come! Aden! come on in its ok! Just come in! My thoughts started shouting until I was making grunting noises as my thoughts wanted to become words.

Just as I was about to tell Mearwen that we should wait about an hour before giving up, Aden walked through the doors. His health was low. I could tell by how pale his face was and how he was slumped over when walking. I soon found myself shouting out your name and digging in my pockets for some medicine to help you recover.

I thrust a recovery potion into your hands and you thankfully chug it. Maerwen walks over and offers you a seat. Odette and Lily hurry at making you a good meal to help with your healing. "Heh...I guess I over did it again." You gave us all a weak smile. But I could tell you were feeling better already. "What were you doing? You look terrible!" Maerwen was concerned about you. But she tried not to show it.

"I was trying to get materials to make...something...what was I going to make...?" you started to lightly thump your head to remember. I giggled at how silly you looked. Maerwen gave me a sharp look and I stopped laughing. "Oh! I was trying to make an engagement ring!" You shouted that out and slapped your hands across our mouth. You jammed your eyes shut and started banging your head harder. You were a total mess of blushing, anger and weakness.

We all just stared at you. The same question on all of our minds. Only one of us was brave enough to speak up. "Ooooh! Are you planning something!? Who's the lucky girl!?" Sierra shouted from the back of the room. She did not seem upset at all. "Nothing. I don't have anyone on my mind. I just...found the recipe and decided to make it." You were so flustered and red. But I didn't think you were lying. If you were, then I was dead for sure. Maerwen turned to give me a questionable look. I nodded. and looked at you.

"H-hey, Aden... Are you going to the flower festival with anyone?" Odette gasped and gave me a look as if to say "Are you crazy!? He's already got a girl!" but didn't say anything. "No, why do you want to go?" You gave me a confused look but I could tell that you really didn't have anyone to go with. I sighed with relief and turned to look ad Maerwen with a smile. "Not me. Maerwen."

You looked from her to me and then relaxed and smiled that cocky smile of yours. "Alright. I'll go with you Maerwen. You can teach me a thing or two about flowers. And cooking!" You teased her but she didn't mind for once. She just smiled at you and blushed. That's a first for me!

I went to bed happy that night and didn't shed a tear. You were happy, Maerwen was happy, and so was Pandora. All that combined made me happy! I woke up in the morning around the normal time and realized that I didn't have any bad dreams. Today was going to be a good day!

I walked outside and couldn't be more wrong. A crowd had gathered in front of the inn. just near the balcony. I saw Sierra, Bismark, Odette, Lilly and a few strangers. Odette looked up and saw me motioning me to come over.

I ran over there and the sight I saw almost made me scream. It was you, Aden. Unconscious on the ground. You were pale and almost white. It looks as though you were outside like that all night. I'm just glad that its spring instead of winter. My shock was increased at the sight of something red seeping near your hand. "Get back please, I need some space." I muttered as I crouched near you and pulled out my first aid kit.

I pulled your hand out and inspected it when your left hand seemed uninjured I moved to your right, which was squished under your side. I gently pulled it out and noticed that there was a bunch of blood all over it. I pulled out a clothe and squirted some water and alcohol onto it, gently rubbing away the blood on your hand. You had a not-so-fresh cut down your palm and stopping near your wrist. It wasn't a deep cut but it was definitely going to be painful.

I rolled you over and took off your jacket lifting up your shirt to inspect your ribs which looked bloody as well. I cleaned up the blood there and found multiple little scratches. It looked like some animal had done this and I wondered how if no animals were allowed on Fentith Island.

"What's the meaning of this!" I heard a concerned sounding Mikoto grunt out. The crowd parted to let Mikoto enter to see. She gasped at the sight. "Is there anything that I can do to help, Violet?" She kept her distance obviously not wanting to crowd me in my work. "J-just help me c-carry him to the clinic." I mumbled still not believing what was going on.

The crowd once again parted to let us pass and I heard a few people praying to Fangord for Aden to get well. Just outside of the crowd I saw a stunned Pandora standing. Her eye's were not leaving mine. She had a look of horror on her face. "I didn't know! I-I thought that h-he would b-b-be alrigh-t.." She was holding back tears as she stuttered out her sentence.

"WITCH!" I shouted at her! "You wanted this to happen! you wanted him to be unguarded so that w-w-whatever did this could do it easily! You-" Mikoto grabbed my arm and gave me a stern look. "It's ok, Violet. Leave it." I glared at the witch until she was out of my range of sight. She just cried, her scarf sagging as if it was mourning too.

I was bubbling with anger by the time we got Aden in a clinic bed. He was twitching a couple of times and seemed to be dreaming. Mikoto guarded the door. I bandaged up your injuries and gave you some medicine that should help with the pain. I asked if Father Gerard and Joe could come by. I had a few questions I had to ask them.

they came in and I waved them over. I drew a few sketches of what his injuries looked like and I showed the pictures to them. "Do you know of any monsters or weapons that could have caused these injuries?" I stated. I didn't hold back that I was angry.

Gerard inspected the injuries to Aden's ribs as Joe grabbed the pictures regarding your hand. "Well! This one looks as if it was done by a very sharp blade." Joe stated. pointing to the paper in his hands. "My guess would have to be this was done by his own legendary duel blades." I nodded my thanks to him and took the picture back.

"Any ideas Gerard?" I said sounding bored and tired. Which, in a way, I was. "Nope, sorry. The only thing that could have come close to doing this kind of damage would be either a goblin with lots of claws, or a troll that likes to bite." He seemed confused but he was cheerful as he always is in his own special kind of way.

"Thank you for taking time out of your day to help." I muttered. "Oh come on, Violet. Cheer up! Its your favorite festival today." Gerard tried to cheer me up and my mouth twitched into the recognition of a smile as the sound of birds came from Gerard's cheery voice.

"Thank you, Father. Have a happy Flower festival", I have him a weak smile and turned around to deal with my waking patient.

"Hhhhhu...rrrnnn...Hhrrgggh!...waz 'is? Wer' am I?" You mumbled and looked at your bandaged body and hand. scowling at the pain, that no doubt, shot up your arm. "Aden! Do you remember anything strange happening this morning or last night? Anything that hurt you?" I asked concerned. "Y-yea...I remember Joe gave me a drink...and then I thought it tasted good so I had some more... then I remember waking up to Odette shaking me and saying that I was drunk. I don't get drunk...So I stepped outside ready to fight some monsters that were gonna help me to make an engagement ring for...someone...and then I dropped my swords in front of the shrine that used magic to look like the inn and that is the last thing I...remember." His words were slightly slurred and I realized that he was drunk and most likely had a hangover too.

That explains the cut on his hand but not about how he got the scratches on his ribs. "Aden!" I shouted trying to get his attention, when he grabbed his head I knew it worked. "I need you to focus. How did your ribs get hurt?" I asked talking slow so even his drunken self could understand.

"Oh that? I had that when I first entered the bar last night. Those monsters were r-relent-entless." I sighed. No one except for himself hurt him. It wasn't Pandora's fault.

"Come on." I said holding out my hand. "You have a date to get to today" He hiccuped and I handed you a drink to help with your hangover, some medicine to numb the pain in your injuries and some extra just in case. I helped you wash your soiled clothes and I got you ready for your date with Maerwen.

* * *

**how'd you like it? leave a review if you think this story deserves it! :P**


End file.
